


Cuddle Jail

by astrivikia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Pre Episode: s02e07 Depths, S2 Nightwing needs a hug, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Nightwing has been smiling and joking less lately.  He's stressed.  Conner wants to do something about that.orConner puts Dick in cuddle jail for angst crimes!





	Cuddle Jail

Conner sighed as he spotted Dick collapsed on the couch at Mount Justice.  Ever since… well Conner wasn’t sure. Kaldur’s betrayal? Jason‘s death? Dick smiled less.

It was painful to see.  The amount of stress he was putting on himself; didn’t he realize he had help?  The team, the bat’s network in Gotham.

The fact Dick didn’t notice him approach only proved how out of it he was.  Conner leaned against the back of the couch, pretending not to notice the way Dick jumped in surprise.

“When did you last sleep?”  He asked instead.

“Does it matter?”  Dick shot back, any evidence that would have been revealed by his eyes was hidden safely behind his domino mask.

“Trust me, it matters.”

Dick frowned, letting his head fall back against the cushion so he was looking up at Conner.  “Look, there’s more important things to worry about right now,” he deflected.

He rolled his eyes, stepping around the couch to sit next to Nightwing.  He could tell Dick’s gaze was following him, mask or no.

He didn’t dignify that with a response, instead draping an arm around Dick’s shoulders, pulling him to rest against his chest.

“Wha- hey!  Conner!”

Conner smirked slightly, glancing down at the indignant look on his face.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He wrapped his other arm around Dick.  “I’m putting you in cuddle jail,” he stated matter of factly.  “Obviously.”

Dick snorted softly, relaxing minutely.  “I’m not thirteen anymore Conner.”

Maybe, not, but he was smiling right now, and Conner was going to count that as a win.

“So, what are you charging me with exactly?”  The playful tone in his voice was a welcome sound.

“Angst crimes, obviously.  I think I would know them when I see them.”

“Angst crimes, really?”

“Really.”

“So, how long’s my sentence then?”

Conner paused as if thinking it over.  “Til the morning.”

He half expected a protest.  Instead, a mischievous grin spread across Dick’s face.  “Okay, but just because I want to see you explain it when I say we spent the night together.”

For a moment Conner was vividly reminded of the playfulness Dick had back when he was Robin.  His tone softened with amusement. “Go to sleep Nightwing.”

“Ya ya.”  Nightwing burrowed against him, settling into a more comfortable position.  Superboy smiled, brushing one of his hands through his hair.

“I felt that.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YJ fic so hopefully people like it! No beta so any mistakes are my own. I just have a huge soft spot for these two. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
